1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heating tiles and heated floor using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, floors have features of wet resistance, cold resistance, and are necessary for household decoration. In order to solve the heating problems in winter, radiant heating devices are used widely in homes.
Many radiant heating devices are made of pipes filled with water and are always covered by flooring in homes. However, if there is a problem with the pipes, water could flow out to destroy the floor. Further, as conventional radiant heating devices are covered by the floors, the floors have to be moved or destroyed to repair the radiant heating device, and it is expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a heating tile and a heating floor using the same that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.